sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Generations (PC/Konsole)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do wersji gry Sonic Generations na PC/konsole: Porwanie przyjaciół {Green Hill. Klasyczny Sonic biegnie dookoła, kiedy nagle zatrzymuje się z powodu eksplozji. Rozgląda się, zastanawiając się, skąd pochodzi. Wzruszając ramionami, ciągle biega, nie zdając sobie sprawy z Time Eatera, który unosi się na niebie. Klasyczny Sonic odwraca się, a ekran staje się biały.] przedstawia czasy współczesne. Wszyscy są gotowi na przyjęcie urodzinowe [[Sonic|Sonica] na łące w pobliżu jeziora. Tails przybiega.] Tails: Sapie Zaraz… tu będzie! Sonic: No siemano, co tam? Macie jakąś imprezę czy coś? Wszyscy: STO LAT!!! {Knuckles, Blaze, Rouge i Espio odstrzelają fajerwerki. Blaze bije brawo.] Sonic: Och, no wiecie. klaszcze na początku przyjęcia, Sonic rozmawia z Tailsem przed byciem przytulonym przez [[Amy Rose|Amy], Rouge i Knuckles dzielą się chili-dogami, Charmy daje 3 chili-dogi Vectorowi (który połyka w całości), z Espio zirytowanym ich wybrykiem, a Cream i Cheese częstują Blaze babeczką.] Tails: Zaskoczenie na ciebie graniczy z cudem. Sonic: ręką na twarzy Amy. Tym razem na serio wam się udało. Nic nie wiedziałem. Tails: Tak, jasne. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Sonic! Mam tu coś dla ciebie. daje talerz z chili-dogiem zawiniętym we wstążkę. Sonic bierze swoje ulubione danie. Sonic: Z chili! Uwielbiam to! kciuk w górę świetnie się bawią na przyjęciu. Tymczasem [[Time Hole] pojawia się niespodziewanie, wywołując falę szokową.] Sonic: Woah! zaczyna znikać ze stołu, łącznie z urodzinowym chili-dogiem Sonica. Tails: Sonic! Spójrz tam! uświadamia sobie, że jego chili dog zniknął i szuka go. Time Eater wyłania się z Time Hole. Tails: Co to jest? jest przygnębiony, że stracił chili doga i patrzy na Time Eater’a. Time Eater ryczy, i tworzy dziury czasu, które wchłaniają wszystko do siebie. Chaotix są wchłaniani jako pierwsi przez potwora. Rouge i Knuckles trzymają się stołu, lecz zostają wessani wspólnie z Amy. Wszyscy tkwią w Time Holes. Sonic: Hej! Przegiąłeś, stary! pędzi w kierunku Time Eatera, I skacze, by go zaatakować przy użyciu [[Homing Attack]. Ale Time Eater odpiera atak, odpychając Sonica na ziemię. Cream, Cheese i Blaze zostają wessani do kolejnych dziur czasu. Tails trzyma się mocno] Tails: Ratuj nas. Sonic! zostaje wessany w dziurę czasu. Sonic leży nieprzytomny; wkrótce ekran bieleje. W środku Białego Kosmosu {White Space. Sonic leży nieprzytomny, lecz odzyskuje przytomność.] Sonic: Gdzie ja jestem? rozgląda się dookoła i widzi [[Green Hill Zone] w białym kolorze. Sonic pędzi tam.] Ratowanie Tailsa Kosmos. Statuetka Tails’a przywraca jej normalną postać. Uświadamia sobie, że jest uratowany, i oddycha z ulgą. Tails: Dzięki, Sonic! Myślałem, że już po mnie! Chyba nawet widziałem to sławne światełko w tunelu! się Teraz to na pewno będę miał koszmary. krzyżuje sobie ręce i rozmyśla nad tym. Dwóch Soniców Kosmos. Sonic i Tails są w środku częściowo kolorowej Green Hill Zone. Sonic: Sam nie wiem, ale dlaczego to miejsce jest mi tak bardzo znajome? Tails: Hm. Dla mnie nie… Ale to miejsce jest zupełnie pozbawione życia i jakichkolwiek kolorów. Bardzo to dziwne. Sonic Na pewno nie dziwniejsze niż bieganie w skórze wilkołaka, lub ratowanie rozpadającej się planety. Bardziej martwi mnie los naszych przyjaciół. Tails: Spójrz, Sonic. na [[Chemical Plant]. Tylko jego wejście jest kolorowe.] Tam są jakieś zabudowania... wygląda to na fabrykę, ale taką nietypową! Sonic: No to pora na rozpoznawanie terenu! Za sekundę wracam! w kierunku Chemical Plant Zone. Tails widzi, jak Nowoczesny Sonic pędzi na miejsce, Klasyczny Sonic zatrzymuje się i widzi Tailsa. On także patrzy w przód i macha do Tailsa. Tails: Wow, faktycznie to trwało sekundę! Dopiero, co pobiegłeś! Sonic kiwa głową i biegnie dalej, zostawiając Tails’a zamyślonego. Czy my jesteśmy w przeszłości? {Chemical Plant. Tails jest podziwiany, jak leci dookoła i spotyka Sonica.] Tails: Sonic! Sonic: Tails! Tails: Ta fabryka wygląda znajomo. Nigdy bym nie zapomniał tego fetoru! A gdy patrzę na tę różową ciecz, to dostaję gęsiej skórki nawet nie wiem, czemu. Sonic: No dokładnie, cały czas mam tu uczucie deja vu! Ratowanie Amy Klasyczny Kosmos. Statuetka Amy przywraca jej normalną postać. Uświadamia ona sobie, że jest wolna i bardzo się z tego cieszy. Amy: Dzięki, Sonic. Wow, wyglądasz coraz młodziej każdego dnia! Co to za tajemnica? Sonic kładzie dłonie na biodrach i odwraca wzrok, zirytowany. Nowoczesny Kosmos. Statuetka Amy przywraca jej normalną postać. Uświadamia ona sobie, że jest wolna i bardzo się z tego cieszy. Amy: Uratowałeś mnie, Sonic. Bałam się, że już nigdy nie umówimy się na randkę. odwraca się zirytowany i klepie się w głowę. Ratowanie Knucklesa Klasyczny Kosmos. Statuetka Knucklesa przywraca mu normalną postać. Uświadamia on sobie, że jest wolny i jest tym ekscytowany. Knuckles: Dzięki, Sonic. Wykonałeś kawał dobrej roboty. Hej, czy przybrałeś na wadze? Sonic masuje swój brzuch, na który patrzy. Nowoczesny Kosmos. Statuetka Knucklesa przywraca mu normalną postać. Uświadamia on sobie, że jest wolny i jest tym ekscytowany. Knuckles: Dzięki za pomoc, nie to, żebym jej potrzebował. Ale jak na ciebie, to dobra robota. daje mu kciuk w górę. Poprzez szkło {Boss Gate. Nowoczesny/Klasyczny Sonic podczas przechodzenia korytarzem mija lustra I widzi Klasycznego/Nowoczesnego Sonica. Nowoczesny/Klasyczny Sonic robi poszczególne pozy i miny, które Klasyczny/Nowoczesny Sonic naśladuje.] Eggman (głos poza ekranem): Lepiej się napatrz, Sonic! Nowoczesny Sonic: Doktor Eggman?! Eggman (głos poza ekranem): To będzie ostatnia rzecz, na którą spojrzysz, zanim cię unicestwię! Hoo hoo hoo! Sonic biegnie w kierunku rozżarzonych drzwi. Modern Sonic notices this. Nowoczesny Sonic: Co? Drugi Sonic?! Jak!?! Hej! Poczekaj! Sonic skacze w kierunku rozżarzonych drzwi prosto z dystansu. Nowoczesny Sonic próbuje zrobić to samo, ale drzwi mu się zamykają, blokując go. Porwanie Eggmana {Death Egg. Eggman leży na wraku Death Egg Robot.] Eggman: Ała! Ekhem! Ekhu! Sonic wzrusza ramionami i biegnie, ale nagle zostaje zepchnięty z powrotem na ziemię, gdy pojawia się z poświaty Time Eater, otaczając Eggmana. Time Eater unosi Eggmana do siebie. Eggman: Co?! Hej! Zostaw mnie! Sonic! Ratuj! Ja tylko żartowałem! Aaaaa! Eater wciąga Eggmana w Time Hole i znika. Klasyczny Sonic skacze na równe nogi i kładzie ręce na biodrach. Który Sonic jest który? Kosmos. Klasyczny Sonic wychodzi z Boss Gate. Nowoczesny Sonic czeka tam na niego, podobnie Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Tails. Nowoczesny Sonic wygląda prawie tak samo jak Klasyczny Sonic, który kładzie ręce na biodrach. Nowoczesny Sonic: To niewiarygodne, że jest mnie dwóch. Klasyczny Tails: Chyba wiem, co tu jest grane. Nowoczesny Tails: Tak, ja też. Klasyczny Tails: Jest nas po dwóch… Nowoczesny Tails: Lokacje i nasi przeciwnicy z przeszłości... Dwaj Tails’owie: Czyli podróżujemy w czasie i przestrzeni! Soniców patrzy na siebie, a Nowoczesny Sonic drapie się po głowie. Nowoczesny Sonic: Ale jak to się stało? Nowoczesny Tails: Myślę, że ma to związek z wielkim monstrem, które właśnie porwało Eggmana. Klasyczny Tails: Na pewno ten stwór porwał również waszych przyjaciół. Yyy, znaczy naszych przyjaciół. No wiecie, o co mi chodzi. nagle się trzęsie po pojawieniu się Time Eater’a. Nowoczesny Tails: Tam jest! Eater leci nad nimi wkrótce znika w kolejnej dziurze czasu. Klasyczny Tails: Gdzie on poleciał? Nowoczesny Sonic: Musimy to coś dorwać i to szybko! Sonic kiwa Nowoczesnemu Sonicowi głową i wskazuje palcem kierunek. Obaj Sonicowie biegną, zostawiając dwóch Tails’ów samych. Ratowanie Cream Klasyczny Kosmos. Statuetki Cream i Cheese’a przywraca ich normalne postaci. Uświadamiają oni sobie, że są wolni i bardzo się z tego cieszą. Cream: Dzięki, Sonic. Hej, czy to ja, cz ty masz nową fryzurę? Sonic wygląda na zszokowanego, więc swoją ręką głaszcze swoje kolce. Nowoczesny Kosmos. Statuetki Cream i Cheese’a przywraca ich normalne postaci. Uświadamiają oni sobie, że są wolni i bardzo się z tego cieszą. Cream: Dziękuję za ratunek, panie Sonic. Tutaj było strasznie, ale pomimo tego byłam dzielna. Sonic daje jej kciuk w górę. Ratowanie Rouge Klasyczny Kosmos. Statuetka Rouge przywraca jej normalną postać. Uświadamia ona sobie, że jest wolna i bardzo się z tego cieszy; przez chwilę podlatuje, po czym ląduje na ziemię. Rouge: Dzięki, kolego. To, co mnie porwało, było niczym, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. Uważaj. Jeśli pomyśleć o tym, ty nie wyglądasz mi na Sonica, którego wcześniej widziałam. Sonic wzrusza ramionami. Nowoczesny Kosmos. Statuetka Rouge przywraca jej normalną postać. Uświadamia ona sobie, że jest wolna i bardzo się z tego cieszy; przez chwilę podlatuje, po czym ląduje na ziemię. Rouge: Sonicowi całusa Dzięki, NIebieski. Pierwszy raz to ktoś porwał mnie. Sonic relaksuje się z uśmiechem. Naprawa świata Kosmos. Nowoczesny Sonic przychodzi z [[Seaside Hill (Sonic Generations)|Seaside Hill], i nadchodzi do Nowoczesnego Tailsa. Klasyczny Sonic przybiega do nich, razem z Klasycznym Tailsem.] Nowoczesny Tails: Powoli łączymy elementy tej układanki... nie wygląda to dobrze. ponownie wyławia się Time Eater, który znów wchodzi do innej dziury czasu. Klasyczny Tails: Kiedy to monstrum przemierza kolejne miejsca w czasoprzestrzeni, ich energia życiowa jest wessana, a następnie zamierają w tej dziwnej białej otchłani. Nowoczesny Tails: Natomiast gdy Sonic pokonuje kolejne lokacje i znajduje Szmaragdy Chaosu, życie i barwy tych miejsc powracają! Nowoczesny Sonic: Nie ma co się ociągać, bo inaczej nie możemy doczekać jutra! Ratowanie Espio Klasyczny Kosmos. Statuetka Espio przywraca jej normalną postać. Uświadamia on sobie, że jest wolny i wisi w powietrzu, rozglądając się wokoło, po czym znów ląduje na ziemi. Espio: Dzięki ci, mój przyjacielu. Strzeż się, gdyż wejrzałem w głąb duszy naszego wroga. I ujrzałem tylko ciemność. Sonic zaciska pięści. Nowoczesny Kosmos. Statuetka Espio przywraca jej normalną postać. Uświadamia on sobie, że jest wolny i wisi w powietrzu, rozglądając się wokoło, po czym znów ląduje na ziemi. Espio: Potrzeba tu dużego sprytu, by uprowadzić ninję. Lepiej bądź czujny, Sonic. Sonic krzyżuje swoje ręce i kiwa głową. Groźny stwór i Szmaragd Chaosu Kosmos. Dwóch Tailsów i Klasyczny Sonic spacerują. Klasyczny Tails idzie tyłem, rozmawiając z Nowoczesnym Tailsem. Klasyczny Tails: Dzięki tobie do tamtych światów powróciło już życie. przedstawia przywrócone na nowo: Green Hill, Chemical Plant, [[Sky Sanctuary (Sonic Generations)|Sky Sanctuary], Speed Highway, City Escape i Seaside Hill. Nowoczesny Sonic przychodzi do nich prosto z bramy Perfect Chaos battle, a Klasyczny Tails odwraca się do niego, by dać mu piątkę.] Klasyczny Tails: Wykonałeś dobrą robotę, Sonic! Nowoczesny Tails: Raczej: „Wykonaliście dobrą robotę.” Klasyczny Tails: Racja. Chyba nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję. dudnienie pojawia się podczas ponownego lotu Time Eater’a. Nowoczesny Sonic: Uważajcie! dwóch Soniców, jak i dwóch Tails’ów skacze, gdy mija ich Time Eater. Widoczny jest bezbarwny Szmaragd Chaosu, do którego wskakuje Time Eater, ale odpychany jest przez falę energii. Na chwilę wydaje się, że cierpi, więc odlatuje do innej dziury. Klasyczny Tails: Potwór uciekł właśnie przed tym Szmaragdem! Nowoczesny Tails: W przeszłości zawsze nas ratowały. Teraz mamy ich 5, lecz... Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Tails: Potrzebujemy też i tego! Klasyczny Tails: Powinieneś teraz tam pójść i zbadać to! Założę się, że dasz radę zdobyć tamten Szmaragd tak samo, jak i uratować naszych przyjaciół! Nowoczesny Tails: Teraz sumując, musimy mieć wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów. Sonic wskazuje na Nowoczesnego Sonica, który daje mu kciuki do góry. Następnie odchodzą. Klasyczny Tails: A żeby trwałość jest godna podziwu! Nowoczesny Sonic: Gdy nie ma ryzyka, nie ma zabawy. i Nowoczesny Sonic zderzają się ze sobą. Ratowanie Blaze Klasyczny Kosmos. Statuetka Blaze przywraca jej normalną postać. Uświadamia ona sobie, że jest wolna i skacze na wierzchołek budynku prowadzącego do Crisis City (stojąc na jednej nodze), po czym ląduje na gruncie. Blaze: Nie potrzebowałam od ciebie pomocy, Sonic, ale ci dziękuję. Poza tym, wyglądasz całkiem… spiczasto. Sonic przesuwa dłonie po kolcach i wzrusza ramionami. Nowoczesny Kosmos. Statuetka Blaze przywraca jej normalną postać. Uświadamia ona sobie, że jest wolna i skacze na wierzchołek budynku prowadzącego do Crisis City (stojąc na jednej nodze, po czym ląduje na gruncie.] Blaze: Jak zapewne wiesz, nie znoszę polegać na innych. Lecz mimo tego dziękuję ci. Taka natura jest zbyt potężna. Sonic cicho kiwa głową i ściska pięść. Ratowanie Vectora Klasyczny Kosmos. Statuetka Vectora przywraca jej normalną postać. Uświadamia on sobie, że jest wolny i czuje się z tego szczęśliwy (przez chwilę uderza swoje pięści). Vector: Dzięki, Sonic. Wiesz, mam przeczucie, że ktoś lub coś kontroluje tego potwora. Sonic bije się po klatce piersiowej, po czym daje Vectorowi kciuk w górę. Nowoczesny Kosmos. Statuetka Vectora przywraca jej normalną postać. Uświadamia on sobie, że jest wolny I czuje się z tego szczęśliwy (przez chwilę uderza swoje pięści). Vector: Dzięki, Sonic. Mam takie przeczucie, że ktoś lub coś kontroluje tego strasznego potwora. Sonic nieznacznie kiwa głową. Szmaragd Chaosu zdobyty! Kosmos. Klasyczny/Nowoczesny Sonic wychodzi z poziomu [[Planet Wisp (Sonic Generations)|Planet Wisp] i jest dołączony przez Klasycznego/Nowoczesnego Sonica. Czerwone światło przyciąga ich uwagę.] Nowoczesny Sonic: Spójrz! To Szmaragd! Szmaragd Chaosu odzyskuje kolor i leci w dal. Dwóch Soniców rusza za nim. Klasyczny Sonic widzi, jak Nowoczesny Sonic skacze w powietrze i wykonuje [[Air Boost], by złapać Szmaragd. Klasyczny Sonic jest tym zaskoczony.] Nowoczesny Sonic: Wyczesana sztuczka, co nie? Sonic daje Nowoczesnemu Sonicowi kciuk w górę. Ratowanie Charmy’ego Klasyczny Kosmos. Statuetka Charmy’ego przywraca mu normalną postać. Uświadamia on sobie, że jest wolny i wesoło leci dookoła. Charmy: To było bardzo straszne, ale bycie z tobą sprawia, że wszystko jest lepsze! Jej! Hej, ty wyglądasz dziwnie. Sonic wygląda na zirytowanego, po czym wskazuje na siebie. Nowoczesny Kosmos. Statuetka Charmy’ego przywraca mu normalną postać. Uświadamia on sobie, że jest wolny i czuje się z tego szczęśliwy. Charmy: Miałem stracha, kiedy to coś mnie porwało. Ale teraz jest git! Jestem wolny, wolny, wolny, jupiiii! daje Nowoczesnemu Sonicowi kciuk w górę, ale on całkiem zdezorientowany drapie się po głowie. Sonic kontra Eggman (walka z bossem podczas gry) {Eggmanland. Sonic ucieka przed Eggmanem siedzącym na Egg Dragoonie.] Eggman: Ej! Ty niebieska pokrako! Pamiętasz może tą zabaweczkę? Pozwól, że ci przypomnę! {Egg Dragoon zbliża się do uciekającego przed nim Sonica, po czym wisząc w powietrzu, blokuje mu drogę.] Eggman: Ognia. Draggon strzela ogniem, ale Sonicowi udaje się go ominąć przy użyciu skoku. Eggman: Oto przed tobą Egg Dragoon! Wersja druga! wskakuje do środka robota, by przejąć stery. Eggman: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Poprzednio udało ci się go pokonać. Spróbuj teraz! Ha! ha! Ha! Ha! Eggman porwany Eggman ląduje na gruncie w środku wraku Egg Dragoon. Klasyczny Tails: Sonic! Sonic leci razem z Klasycznym Soniciem i Nowoczesnym Soniciem. Następnie lądują obok Sonica. Eggman siada. Eggman: Ooooh... No nie wierzę w to! Tym razem miałem na 100% wygrać. Nowoczesny Sonic: Ha, przykro mi! Już tracę rachubę! Wygrywam za każdym razem! się do Klasycznego Sonica Nie no naprawdę, pokonujemy go od wieków. To już zakrawa na stałą pracę. Sonic "śmieje się." Nowoczesny Tails: Właściwie, co Eggman tutaj robi? On dowiedział się, że wielkie monstrum go porywa! Dokładnie to samo, jak zrobiło to z nami. pojawia się Time Eater, łapie Eggmana i znika. Eggman: Hej! Klasyczny Tails: Widzicie? Teraz został porwany. Naprawdę to się robi coraz dziwniejsze. Ostateczna bitwa czasu. Time Eater unosi się w powietrzu, gdy dwóch Soniców i dwóch Tails’ów leci/biegnie w jego kierunku. Modern Sonic: OK.! Czymkolwiek jesteś, jeśli chcemy uniknąć twojej obciachowej porażki, lepiej poddaj się teraz! z sfer Time Eater’a otwiera się, odsłaniając Eggmana. Eggman: Na twoim miejscu nie stawiałbym żadnych żądań, ty przerośnięta poducho na igły! Nowoczesny Tails: Eggman! Ale jak? się kolejna sfera, odsłaniając Klasycznego Eggmana. Klasyczny Eggman: Miał małe wsparcie. Klasyczny Tails: Doktor Robotnik! Klasyczny Eggman: Od dziś już się tak nie nazywam. Starszy Doktorze Eggmanie z przyszłości, może byś tak łaskawie wprowadził ich w ten temat, co? Nowoczesny Eggman: Z ogromną przyjemnością, mój ty młodszy i przebieglejszy Eggmanie z przeszłości. zakończenia gry Sonic Colors, z [[Orbot|Orbotem] i Cubotem pchających przez kosmos Egg Mobile z Eggmanem w środku. Oni znajdują Time Eatera, którego Eggman skanuje. Pod wrażeniem tego, co znalazł, Eggman leci w kierunku Time Eater’a.] Nowoczesny Eggman (narrator): Podczas mojego odwrotu taktycznego po ostatnim starciu, natknąłem się na nieznaną dotychczas formę życia. Po dokładnej analizie odkryłem jej fenomenalne zdolności, których nawet ja nigdy nie mogłem opanować. Dzięki nim można naginać czasoprzestrzeń. Wtedy doznałem olśnienia, aby wykorzystać to do odwrócenia wszystkich moich poprzednich klęsk. flashbacku. Nowoczesny Eggman: By wcielić w życie, potrzebowałem kogoś równie inteligentnego jak ja. I tak wybór padł… NA MNIE! Klasyczny Eggman: Och, jesteś aż nazbyt życzliwy, moja starsza połówko. Z radością ci pomagam. Nowoczesny Eggman: Żeby mieć na was przynętę, musieliśmy na starcie porwać waszych przyjaciół! Nowoczesny Tails: Ale im dłużej to monstrum narusza czasoprzestrzeń, tym większe są zniszczenia w naszym świecie. Nowoczesny Eggman: W naszym? Ten świat będzie mój, kiedy tylko skończę z Soniciem! Eggman wpada w maniakalny śmiech, który przerywa kaszel i odchrząkanie, a potem więcej śmiechu. Klasyczny Eggman: Wow. Naprawdę mi aż tak odbije? Nowoczesny Eggman: Heheh. Zobaczmy, komu naprawdę odbije palma, kiedy pokonam dwóch Soniców... na zawsze! Klasyczny Eggman: Raczej, kiedy ich pokonamy. Nowoczesny Eggman: Mniej gadania, więcej niszczenia. Nowoczesny Sonic: Niszczenia mnie? Ty i ta wąsata kulka? W pojedynkę dokopuję ci całe życie, a teraz jest mnie aż dwóch. Sonic robi salto w tył. Nowoczesny Eggman: To będzie wasza podwójna klęska. OGNIA! ponownie się zamykają, a Time Eater zaczyna strzelać w Soniców, którzy dzielą się i biegają w różnych kierunkach. Nowoczesny Sonic: Nie zwalniaj! Nowoczesny Eggman: Możecie sobie próbować, ale ja i tak zrobię z was niebieską marmoladę. z ramion Time Eater’a znika w Time Hole. Dwóch Soniców skacze na Time Eater’a, ale zostają znokautowani. Zanim zdążyli odzyskać przytomność, znikające ramię ponownie pojawia się i zgniata ich, rozbijając się o ziemię. Nowoczesny Eggman: To była ta łagodniejsza część. Teraz szykujcie się na ostateczny koniec! Eater jest gotowy do zadania ciosu. Amy: Nie poddawaj się, Sonic! porusza się szybko w kierunku Amy i Knucklesa. Knuckles: Dalej, Sonic. Trzymaj łomot! Nowoczesny Eggman: Tylko nie to! scena przedstawia [[Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Generations)|Shadowa] stojącego i patrzącego na to wszystko, podczas gdy Rouge pod;atuje do niego.] Shadow: Wstawaj, Sonic! Rouge: Wygrasz, Sonic! Klasyczny Eggman: Kim oni są?! Nowoczesny Eggman: Nikim znaczącym! scena przedstawia Vectora, do którego podbiega Espio, a Charmy podlatuje. Vector: Jesteś niepokonany, Sonic! Espio: Nie trać ducha! Charmy: Jesteśmy z wami! scena przedstawia patrzących na nich Cream i Cheese’a, podczas gdy Blaze przybiega na miejsce, a [[Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic Generations)|Silver] podlatuje tam.] Cream: Ufam panu, panie Sonic! Blaze: Nie odpuszczaj, Sonic! Silver: Wiem, że dasz radę, Sonic! scena przedstawia Klasycznego i Nowoczesnego Tailsa. Klasyczny Tails: Na pewno zwyciężysz, Sonic! Nowoczesny Tails: Tak jak zawsze! się Szmaragdy Chaosu, które krążą dookoła Klasycznego i Nowoczesnego Sonica, i unoszą ich w powietrze. Nowoczesny Sonic ściska swoją pięść gdy Szmaragdy dają mu siły. Nowoczesny Sonic: Pozwolisz teraz Eggman, że rozkręcimy to po naszemu. Sonicowie transformują się w Super formy, a potem lecą w kierunku Time Eater’a. Zakończenie dog Sonica spada z nieba wprost do jego ręki. Sonic zjada go z apetytem. Nowoczesny Sonic: Ciągle ciepłe. Ach! Te podróże w czasie! Sonic biegnie do Nowoczesnego Sonica. Nagle, usłyszalny jest tajemniczy dźwięk. Zarówno Klasyczny, jak i Nowoczesny Sonic wyglądają tak, jak wszyscy ich znajomi. Wszyscy cieszą się z ulgi i ich zwycięstwa. Knuckles: Głupio przyznać, ale byłeś niezły, Sonic. Amy: Zaskoczona Niezły? Ty żartujesz? Knucklesa w stronę drzewa On był świetny! i Nowoczesny Tails idą na przyjęcie, po drodze rozmawiając ze sobą. Klasyczny Tails: Aż tyle ich zabrał? Wow, ale gdzie on przechowuje te złote pierścienie? Nowoczesny Tails: Wiesz co? Nie wiem. Ciągle zapominam o to zapytać. kontynuują przyjęcie. Espio rozmawia z Vectorem i Charmy’m, Knuckles rozmawia z Rouge, [[Silver], Blaze i Shadow rozmawiają ze sobą, a Amy, Cream i Cheese rozmawiają z Klasycznym i Nowoczesnym Tails’em, kiedy Nowoczesny Sonic rozmawia ze swoim klasycznym odpowiednikiem.] Nowoczesny Sonic: Wspaniały był z nas duet. Triki, których cię nauczyłem, przydadzą się na przyszłość. Y, znaczy przeszłość… Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Sonic kiwa głową, biegnie i skacze, próbując wykonać Air Boost, ale trwa to tylko sekundę. Stoi w powietrzu i spada, głową w dół. Nowoczesny Sonic: Stary, wymiatasz. Teraz to już będzie z górki. Sonic podbiega do Nowoczesnego Sonica, kiedy nadchodzą Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Tails. Klasyczny Tails: Chyba czas na nas! Time Hole prowadzącą do Green Hill Zone. Klasyczni i Nowocześni Sonic i Tails dają sobie nawzajem piątkę. Klasyczni Sonic i Tails biegną do portalu. Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream i Cheese, Blaze, i Sliver patrzą na scenę. Espio, Vector, Charmy i Knuckles machają rękami na pożegnanie, to samo robią Cream, Cheese, Amy, Rouge, Silver i Blaze podczas gdy Shadow patrzy na to. Nowoczesny Sonic: Hej Sonic! O przyszłość się nie martw! Będzie czadowo! Sonic daje kciuk w górę tak samo jak on i razem z Klasycznym Tailsem wskakuje do portalu, po czym znikają, jak Nowoczesny Tails i reszta wciąż machają rękami, a Sonic tylko patrzy. Ekran przesuwa się na górę do nieba ze słońcem, po czym staje się biały, a potem czarny. końcowe Utknięci w przestrzeni Space. Nowoczesny Eggman jest uwięziony w białym kosmosie i wygląda na wyczerpanego. Patrzy na Klasycznego Eggmana i warczy. Nowoczesny Eggman: Pewny jesteś, że tam widziałeś te drzwi? Klasyczny Eggman: Co?!? To ty przecież mówiłeś, że tam są jakieś drzwi. Nowoczesny Eggman: Dobra, na jedno to wychodzi. Zamknij się i szukaj. cichą kłótnię, po czym odchodzą w różnych kierunkach. Później obaj Eggmani leżą na ziemi blisko siebie. Klasyczny Eggman: Która godzina? Nowoczesny Eggman: Dokładnie taka sama, kiedy pytałeś wcześniej i dokładniej taka sama, kiedy spytasz później. Tutaj nie ma czasu!! Klasyczny Eggman: Czyli to był ten twój cały genialny plan, w który mnie wplątałeś, tak? Modern Eggman: Nie bądź taki pyszałek. To wkrótce będzie także twój plan. Klasyczny Eggman: uboczu Więc poświęcę resztę życia, by jak najszybciej o nim zapomnieć. Nowoczesny Eggman: Słyszałem to. Klasyczny Eggman: Czy kiedyś w ogóle wygramy? Nowoczesny Eggman: Zależy, co masz na myśli, mówiąc „wygrana”. Klasyczny Eggman: Pokonanie Sonica. Nowoczesny Eggman: O. w takim razie nie. Klasyczny Eggman: Eh. Nie no, po prostu świetnie. Może powrócę wykładać na uniwersytecie. Nowoczesny Eggman: Ej, to nie takie głupie. Zawsze uwielbiałem mówić innym, co mają robić. Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Sonic Generations